Mitochondrial diseases are devastating disorders for which there is no cure and no proven treatment. About 1 in 2000 individuals are at risk of developing a mitochondrial disease sometime in their lifetime. Half of those affected are children who show symptoms before age 5 and approximately 80% of these will die before age 20. The human suffering imposed by mitochondrial and metabolic diseases is enormous, yet much work is needed to understand the genetic and environmental causes of these diseases. Mitochondrial genetic diseases are characterized by alterations in the mitochondrial genome, as point mutations, deletions, rearrangements, or depletion of the mitochondrial DNA (mtDNA). The mutation rate of the mitochondrial genome is 10-20 times greater than of nuclear DNA, and mtDNA is more prone to oxidative damage than is nuclear DNA. Mutations in human mtDNA cause premature aging, severe neuromuscular pathologies and maternally inherited metabolic diseases, and influence apoptosis. The primary goal of this project is to understand the contribution of the replication apparatus in the production and prevention of mutations in mtDNA. Since the genetic stability of mitochondrial DNA depends on the accuracy of DNA polymerase gamma (pol gamma), we have focused this project on understanding the role of the human pol gamma in mtDNA mutagenesis. Human mitochondrial DNA is replicated by the two-subunit gamma, composed of a 140 kDa subunit containing catalytic activity and a 55 kDa accessory subunit. The catalytic subunit contains DNA polymerase activity, 3'-5' exonuclease proofreading activity, and 5'dRP lyase activity required for base excision repair. As the only DNA polymerase in animal cell mitochondria, pol gamma participates in DNA replication and DNA repair. The 140 kDa catalytic subunit for pol gamma is encoded by the nuclear POLG gene. To date nearly 250 pathogenic mutations in POLG that cause a wide spectrum of disease including Progressive external ophthalmoplegia (PEO), parkinsonism, premature menopause, Alpers syndrome, mitochondrial neurogastrointestinal encephalomyopathy (MNGIE) or sensory ataxic neuropathy, dysarthria, and ophthalmoparesis (SANDO). We previously reported on a patient, an infant-old boy who presented with hepatic failure and was found to have severe mtDNA depletion in liver and muscle. Whole-exome sequencing identified a homozygous missense variant (c.544C > T, p.R182W) in the accessory subunit of mitochondrial DNA polymerase gamma (POLG2), which is required for mitochondrial DNA replication. This variant is predicted to disrupt a critical region needed for homodimerization of the POLG2 protein and cause loss of processive DNA synthesis. Both parents were phenotypically normal and heterozygous for this variant. Heterozygous mutations in POLG2 were previously associated with progressive external ophthalmoplegia and mtDNA deletions. This is the first report of a patient with a homozygous mutation in POLG2 and with a clinical presentation of severe hepatic failure and mitochondrial depletion. In a new publication, we characterized this homozygous R182W p55 mutation using in vivo cultured cell models and in vitro biochemical assessments. Compared to control fibroblasts, homozygous R182W p55 primary dermal fibroblasts exhibit a two-fold slower doubling time, reduced mtDNA copy number and reduced levels of POLG and POLG2 transcripts correlating with the reported disease state. Expression of R182W p55 in HEK293 cells impairs oxidative-phosphorylation. Biochemically, R182W p55 displays DNA binding and association with p140 similar to WT p55. R182W p55 mimics the ability of WT p55 to stimulate primer extension, support steady-state nucleotide incorporation, and suppress the exonuclease function of Pol in vitro. However, R182W p55 has severe defects in protein stability as determined by differential scanning fluorimetry and in stimulating function as determined by thermal inactivation. These data demonstrate that the Chr17: 62492543G>A mutation in POLG2, R182W p55, severely impairs the stability of the accessory subunit and is the likely cause of the disease phenotype. Improper maintenance of the mitochondrial genome progressively disrupts cellular respiration and causes severe metabolic disorders commonly termed mitochondrial diseases. Mitochondrial single-stranded DNA binding protein (mtSSB) encoded by the SSBP1 gene, is an essential component of the mtDNA replication machinery. We utilized single-molecule methods to examine the mode by which human mtSSB binds DNA to help define protein interactions at the mtDNA replication fork. Direct visualization of individual mtSSB molecules by atomic force microscopy revealed a random distribution of mtSSB tetramers bound to extended regions of single-stranded DNA, strongly suggesting non-cooperative binding by mtSSB. Selective binding to single-stranded DNA was confirmed by AFM imaging of individual mtSSB tetramers bound to gapped plasmid DNA substrates bearing defined single-stranded regions. Shortening of the contour length of gapped DNA upon binding mtSSB was attributed to DNA wrapping around mtSSB. Tracing the DNA path in mtSSB-ssDNA complexes with Dual Resonance frequency Enhanced Electrostatic force Microscopy (DREEM) established a single binding mode with one DNA strand winding once around each mtSSB tetramer. These results suggest mtSSB does not saturate or fully protect single-stranded replication intermediates during mtDNA synthesis, leaving the mitochondrial genome vulnerable to chemical mutagenesis, deletions driven by primer relocation, or other actions consistent with clinically observed deletion biases. SSBP1 mutations have not previously been found to cause any human disease. In 2019, we reported a 14-year-old Chinese boy with severe and progressive mitochondrial disease manifestations across the full Pearson, Kearns-Sayre, and Leigh syndromes spectrum, including infantile anemia and bone marrow failure, growth failure, ptosis, ophthalmoplegia, ataxia, severe retinal dystrophy of the rod-cone type, sensorineural hearing loss, chronic kidney disease, multiple endocrine deficiencies, and metabolic strokes. mtDNA genome sequencing identified a single large-scale 5 kilobase mtDNA deletion (m.8629_14068del5440), present at 68% and 16% heteroplasmy in the probands fibroblast cell line and blood, respectively, suggestive of a mtDNA maintenance defect. On trio whole exome blood sequencing, the proband was found to harbor a novel de novo heterozygous mutation c.79G>A (p.E27K) in SSBP1. Size exclusion chromatography of p.E27K SSBP1 revealed it remains a stable tetramer. However, differential scanning fluorimetry demonstrated p.E27K SSBP1 relative to wild type had modestly decreased thermostability. Functional assays also revealed p.E27K SSBP1 had altered DNA binding. Molecular modeling of SSBP1 tetramers with varying combinations of mutant subunits predicted general changes in surface accessible charges, strength of inter-subunit interactions, and protein dynamics. Overall, the observed changes in protein dynamics and DNA binding behavior suggest that p.E27K SSBP1 can interfere with DNA replication and precipitate the introduction of large-scale mtDNA deletions. Thus, a single large-scale mtDNA deletion (SLSMD) with manifestations across the clinical spectrum of Pearson, Kearns-Sayre, and Leigh syndromes may result from inherited a nuclear gene disorder disrupting mitochondrial DNA replication.